


A Boy and His Dog

by knittingknerdy



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I needed a hug, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, maybe just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittingknerdy/pseuds/knittingknerdy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff with Clint Barton.  I realize he doesn't have Lucky in the movies.  But it works.  He also isn't married in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Dog

“Hey, Lucky. What are you doing down here by yourself?”

You pause to give Lucky a scratch on the head. You looked around for Clint, but didn’t see him. Which was odd, Lucky rarely went anywhere without Clint. You had hoped seeing Lucky meant that Clint had come out from his hiding space, but it looks like that wasn’t the case. After the battle for New York, Clint had taken to retreating off on his own after missions. Usually not too long, a day or so. But it still worried the rest of the team. The only person who could reliably find him when he disappeared was Natasha. 

You gave Lucky one final head pat before standing up. “Tell Clint I said hi.” You continued down the hall to the elevator. When you looked back over your shoulder, Lucky was still sitting there. 

\--

They next mission was a disaster. Hydra had rigged the area they were holding the hostages with explosives. They blew the moment Natasha and Steve walked through the front door. They barely made it back out before the building collapsed. After a tense and quiet ride on the Quinjet, the team scattered. You ended up in medical getting stitches from a piece of falling building. On your way back to your room, you stopped by the kitchen to grab something to eat. In the back corner, you noticed Lucky sitting there. You walked over and slid down the wall to sit next to him. Lucky gladly accepted your offering of the crusts from the cold pizza you ate. 

“Mind if I hang with you for a while, Lucky? I feel like shit and could use a friend.” You chuckled as he licked your hand. You lost track of time as you sat with your hand running absentmindedly through his fur. You were shaken from your thoughts when Lucky suddenly stood up and left. “Thanks for the talk,” you called out to him as he left. 

\--

The next time you saw Lucky, he came to you. You were hiding out in the garage. You weren’t sure why this mission messed you up so much, but you couldn’t stop the sobs coming out of you. Lucky did. He walked up to you and sat stoically next to you as you cried. As the tears stopped, you started to talk. About the mission, how you knew none of it was anyone’s’ fault, how Hydra was responsible for the death of those people. They were dead before your team arrived. You were surprised how much getting it all out calmed you down. You planted a quick kiss to the top of Lucky’s head after wiping your tears away. 

“Thanks, boy. You’re a great listener.” You chuckled as you stood up. 

\--

It quickly became habit after your missions to seek Lucky out. Eventually you sought him out after missions you didn’t go on, but Clint had. You suspected Clint was somewhere nearby, possibly even close enough to hear. You took these opportunities to be encouraging and soothing. Trying to think of things to say that didn’t sound like patronizing bull shit. You know Clint liked his space, but you didn’t want him to feel alone. Sometimes you just talked. About yourself, your day. Whatever came to your mind. 

After a while, you noticed that Clint didn’t stay hidden as long as he used to. He would also go out of his way to say hello to you or sit next to you. He was still the same sarcastic little shit he always was. But now when you saw him, you couldn’t stop a smile from growing on your face. When he would accidentally brush against you or lean into you to make a joke, your stomach would erupt with butterflies. 

\--

It was after another horrible mission. This time you fucked up. A Hydra agent had gotten the drop on you. Managed to rough you up pretty bad before knocking you unconscious. You came to long enough to see the guy on the ground with a couple of arrows sticking out of him before Clint scooped you up.

“I’ve got you.”

\--

When you wake up again, you were in medical. After another check over by the doctor, you are released to go back to your room. You promise to rest, but first you really need to find your friend. You spend 30 minutes wandering the tower before admitting defeat. 

Your spirits lift when you see Lucky sitting outside of your room. You open your door before kneeling down to give Lucky a scratch. He lets out a short bark before running into your room. As you stand up, you hear a light thud behind you. You turn to see Clint standing in the hallway. 

“Mind if I stay for a while? I could use a friend.” You smile at his words, realizing he was always there with Lucky.

You run at him and throw your arms around him. “Thank you.”

It takes him a moment before he wraps his arms around you and buries his face in your hair. Clint places a gentle kiss on your head before whispering, “I couldn’t let anything happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet. I was trying to write a bit of smut and it is currently 6 pages typed up and I haven't even gotten to the sex yet. So this was my challenge to write something short.


End file.
